El Rey de la Mafia
by An Bouwer
Summary: Reborn había escuchado que su nuevo alumno era difícil. Simplemente no había pensado que su mayor obstáculo sería hacer que Tsuna renunciara a su sueño de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas. AU donde Monkey D. Luffy renació como Sawada Tsunayoshi.


Reborn, por supuesto, había leído los informes de su futuro estudiante antes de pisar Namimori. Las calificaciones de Tsuna eran atroces y se saltaba más la escuela que el resto de los delincuentes combinados, claramente un caso similar a Dino.

Pensó que sabía que esperar. Estaba tristemente equivocado.

.

* * *

.

Las cosas comenzaron a ir cuesta abajo desde el momento en que Reborn entró a la casa Sawada y descubrió que su estudiante no estaba allí.

—A veces sale de aventura –le dijo Nana con una sonrisa radiante. —Hace tres días me dijo que quería derrotar al jefe de la montaña y se fue. ¡Mi Tsu-kun es tan audaz y valiente!

Reborn parpadeó y vacilantemente aceptó esperar.

.

* * *

.

De hecho, Tsuna regreso—cinco días después. Estaba cubierto de tierra y arañazos, sonreía de manera natural y llevaba un jabalí casualmente colgado del hombro. Estaba atado a un palo y doblaba su altura.

— ¡Estoy en casa, mamá!

— ¡Bienvenido, Tsu-kun! –Nana chilló, aparentemente no sorprendida para nada por el recuerdo.

—Tengo hambre, ¿Puedes cocinar a este chico para mí? –preguntó Tsuna, luego parpadeó y notó a Reborn. — ¿Eh? ¿Quién es el bebé?

— ¡Oh, él es tu nuevo tutor! –dijo Nana, radiante hacia su hijo. —Tsu-kun es muy fuerte y varonil, ¡Pero todas tus aventuras son malas para tus calificaciones!

— ¿Eeeeeh? No necesito un tutor. La escuela es aburrida –dijo Tsuna y se metió un dedo en la nariz.

Nana negó con la cabeza y revolvió el cabello de Tsuna.

— ¡Mou, Tsu-kun! ¡Tienes que pensar en tu futuro!

—Ya sé lo que quiero hacer en el futuro –dijo Tsuna, pero el tema fue abandonado y enterrado cuando Nana ahuyento a su hijo para que tomara una ducha.

Reborn estaba en el pasillo, aparentemente olvidado, y miraba la espalda de su estudiante. Se sentía inusualmente fuera de su profundidad. Ciertamente, podía decir que Tsuna era el hijo de Iemitsu, esa confianza casual debía ser heredada de él— ¿Pero de dónde había salido toda esa impertinente falta de respeto?

.

* * *

.

Realmente no fue mejor desde allí. Reborn había planeado despertar a Tsuna disparándole balas de goma o electrocutándolo, pero Tsuna de alguna manera había evitado el primero durmiendo y mientras el segundo lo había despertado. Tsuna había seguido su inicial grito dolorido con un confundido 'Eeeeh, ¿Ya es de mañana?' y '¿Huh? ¿Cómo es que estoy carbonizado?'

Tsuna entonces procedió a comer la segunda mitad del jabalí asado para el desayuno (cómo) antes de que finalmente notara a Reborn y le preguntara quién era, aparentemente olvidándose de la noche a la mañana. Insulto a la lesión, su nombre había sido considerado 'demasiado difícil' y Tsuna se mantuvo llamándolo 'curlyburn', no importando cuantas veces Reborn lo pateara en la cabeza.

En el camino a la escuela, Reborn finalmente le dijo a Tsuna sobre su futura carrera como el décimo jefe de Vongola. Esperaba resistencia, por supuesto; ya tenía cierta medida de su alumno.

Sin embargo, solo había arañado la superficie de la obstinación de Tsuna.

—No, gracias. Me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas –dijo Tsuna, una vez más escarbándose la nariz con el meñique.

Reborn logró hacer que pareciera que no se había caído de la pared.

.

* * *

.

Para cuando llegaron a la escuela, Reborn se había recuperado lo suficiente como para sentirse complacido de que su estudiante parecía ser amigo de la mitad de la población estudiantil. En particular, Yamamoto Takeshi y Sasagawa Ryohei no solo lo saludaron con entusiasmo, sino que exigieron saber qué había estado haciendo Tsuna en su aventura y por qué no habían sido invitados.

La historia (con la ocasional exclamación de '¡EXTREMO!') fue tristemente interrumpida cuando Hibari llegó para ponerle fin a la aglomeración y atacó a Tsuna por ausentismo y otras ofensas que Reborn estaba seguro de que Tsuna había sido felizmente ignorante de cometer y no le hubiera importado si no lo hubiera hecho.

Tsuna solo se rió al ver a Hibari arremetiendo contra él y se dejó llevar, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Severos daños estructurales se recibieron antes de que el encuentro terminara en empate. Curiosamente, Hibari parecía complacido en lugar de mortalmente ofendido (ya sea por el estado de su amado Namimori o la falta de conclusión en la pelea).

—Quiero una revancha mañana –dijo en un tono casi aprobatorio. —Tu multitud es más que la toda la población de herbívoros de esta escuela, pero también eres el único carnívoro adecuado por aquí.

Tsuna se rió.

.

* * *

.

Dos semanas después, Tsuna no había mostrado signos de aceptar la autoridad de Reborn ni de renunciar a su elección de profesión como realeza pirata. Reborn decidió que había que hacer algo y llamó a Gokudera Hayato de Italia.

Acabó tan bien como se podía esperar. Tsuna le restó importancia a todos los intentos de Hayato de molestarlo o asustarlo con su habitual aire alegre. Cuando le preguntó al respecto, parpadeó hacia Reborn y dijo: —Incluso si me escupieras o vertieras sake sobre mí, no me enojaré por pequeñas cosas así. Pero si alguien trata de lastimar a mis amigos, no lo perdonare.

Entonces, el momento había terminado, y la sonrisa despreocupada de Tsuna regresó.

Después de que se recuperó de su sorpresa. Reborn le dio una pequeña, complacida y sorprendida sonrisa. Bueno. Eso había sido inesperado, pero ciertamente no desagradable.

.

* * *

.

Más tarde esa tarde, Hayato confrontó a Tsuna detrás de la escuela, determinado a ver a través de esa molesta y alegre fachada. Eso nunca sucedió, porque Tsuna le echó un vistazo a su elección de arma, considerándolo 'un tipo interesante' y le preguntó si quería unirse a la tripulación de Tsuna. Hayato se debatió momentáneamente entre el deleite y el asombro absoluto (eran _mafia_ , no piratas), antes de decidir que Tsuna estaba metiéndose con él y se decidió por la ira.

Desafortunadamente, las manos temblando de rabia no eran la mejor idea al manejar dinamita.

Hayato podía sentir el tiempo estirándose mientras miraba los explosivos a sus pies. No había tiempo para escaparse.

Tampoco tuvo tiempo de sentir el verdadero horror, antes de darse cuenta de que lo habían apartado y sentado en la rama de un árbol, junto a Tsuna, que todavía lo sostenía por la cintura y silbaba apreciativamente a la explosión que arrancó una parte de la pared de la escuela.

Entonces, Tsuna se volvió hacia él y sonrió brillantemente.

—Aah, ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¿Estás bien?

En ese mismo momento, Hayato juró eterna lealtad.

.

* * *

.

Fue un alivio descubrir que Tsuna de hecho lo aceptó como maestro cuando se trataba de entrenamiento de combate. Su alumno tenía la capacidad de atención de un pez dorado cuando se le exigía pensar demasiado, hasta el punto en que Reborn estaba seguro de que algún tipo de juego sucio había tenido que ver en conseguir que de alguna manera pasara sus clases, pero no se aplicaba lo mismo a pelear. Tsuna no solo estaba en excelente forma, sino que su hyper intuición era más nítida incluso que la del Noveno y tenía los reflejos de alguien mucho mayor y con más experiencia.

En realidad, todo lo que Reborn tuvo que hacer fue presentarlo a las Llamas de la Última Voluntad. Eso resultó ser un pequeño desafío, cuando las balas de Leo no lograron iniciar el estado–Tsuna simplemente sonrió como el sol y se disculpó con sus sorprendidos amigos por morir antes de tiempo.

No murió, pero las llamas tampoco estallaron.

Al final, Reborn se las arregló. Tsuna tenía un talento natural, y todo lo que Reborn finalmente tuvo que hacer fue encontrar la motivación correcta.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto de Tsuna, pensó que la necesidad de rescatar a sus amigos sería una opción adecuada. No se había equivocado.

Reborn suspiró de alivio al ver las llamas, aún crudas e incontrolables, pero también intensas y fuertes. El combate no sería un problema.

Por supuesto, fue entonces cuando Tsuna logró demoler accidentalmente el puente en que había estado luchando y casi se ahoga, alegando que no podía nadar. Doblemente irritante fue que este no era realmente el caso, y había nadado todo el ancho rio cincuenta y cinco veces en aparente asombro antes de que Reborn lograra convencerlo de que volviera a casa a cenar y dejara que Lambo e I-Pin se secaran.

.

* * *

.

Desde el principio, Reborn había tenido una especie de curiosidad enfermiza ante la idea de enfrentar a Bianchi y Tsuna. Ambos eran testarudos hasta el punto de negar la realidad, y el conflicto era inevitable siempre que el rostro de Bianchi le causara dolor a Hayato y Tsuna se negara a renunciar a Reborn (como uno de sus 'preciosos camaradas', sinceramente no tenía idea de cuándo y cómo _eso_ había sucedido).

Tres días pasaron cuando Tsuna esquivó el veneno y Bianchi esquivó los puños de Tsuna antes de que se formara una tregua: en el momento en que Hayato logró decirle a Tsuna que Bianchi no tenía la intención de ponerlo enfermo, dejó toda animosidad y la invitó a su tripulación.

Bianchi interpretó esto como que significaba que Tsuna era su aliado en el amor, y él no la corrigió cuando ella dijo eso, más interesado en el almuerzo ahora que la lucha había terminado.

Reborn se sintió extrañamente engañado. No había manera de que este malentendido en particular se resolviera alguna vez, no cuando Tsuna realmente no le prestaba atención y Bianchi no se daba cuenta de que no lo hacía.

.

* * *

.

En el transcurso de varios meses, Reborn descubrió que simplemente no había forma de hacer que Tsuna hiciera lo que no quería, sin importar qué tipo de tortura le infringiera a su alumno. Eso fue, por lo tanto, algo así como un alivio que Tsuna estuviera perfectamente dispuesto y capaz de dirigir a la gente, y no muy colgado en todo el lado del crimen de las cosas.

Aún así, no había logrado ningún progreso en convencer a Tsuna que se diera por vencido en convertirse en pirata. Ya había sido aceptando en la tripulación (…), pero Tsuna todavía se refería a sí mismo como capitán en lugar de jefe. Para la irritación de Reborn, el resto de sus futuros guardianes (incluyendo a Hayato y excluyendo a Hibari) también habían tomado el título.

Al final, la solución resulto ser simple.

—Sabes, hay mucha más aventura y libertad en la mafia –le dijo a Tsuna en su viaje de camino a casa desde la escuela. —Todos los tipos interesantes están ahí. Los piratas en nuestro mundo solo hacen cosas aburridas.

— ¿Eeeeeh? _¿De verdad?_ –Tsuna chilló, con su mandíbula cayendo.

—Por supuesto. Vongola es mucho más inter–

—Entonces, me voy a convertir en el rey de la mafia –interrumpió Tsuna con voz impasible, haciendo caso omiso de Reborn como solía hacer.

—…Deberías convertirte primero en el Vongola Decimo entonces, porque no puedes convertirte en el rey de la mafia si no eres el jefe de una vieja famiglia –Reborn mintió rápidamente y sin remordimiento. Era una historia francamente ridícula, por supuesto, como _no había tal cosa_ como rey de la mafia, pero los sacrificios debían hacerse en nombre de arrear a Tsuna.

— ¡Vale! ¡Entonces me convertiré en el jefe de Vongola! –Tsuna gritó al cielo, levantando los brazos y riendo.

Reborn no pudo evitar sonreír.

.

* * *

.

Dino pasó aproximadamente treinta segundos tratando de impresionar a su alumno novato antes de que la evidente indiferencia de Tsuna a la autoridad de Reborn y la falta de represalias por él lo dejaran sin palabras. Luego se inclinó ante Tsuna con asombro y soltó su firme admiración. Tsuna lo consideró 'un tipo interesante' e invitó a Dino a unirse a su tripulación, Reborn mostró considerable moderación y no estranguló a ninguno de ellos.

.

* * *

.

Mientras Reborn no había estado prestando atención, Shamal de alguna manera se había unido a la famiglia novata de Tsuna también. Cuando se le preguntó al respecto, murmuró algo acerca de mujeres bonitas y la realeza, pero Reborn nunca logró escuchar la historia completa. Tsuna solo parpadeó y dijo que Shamal era como 'Sanji' y por lo tanto era fácil de entender.

.

* * *

.

Para la silenciosa desesperación de Reborn, Lambo de diez años en el futuro apareció una noche después de un accidente que involucró la cena de Tsuna y la dinamita de Hayato. Llevaba un laborado abrigo y pendientes de oro y procedió a llamar a Tsuna 'capitán', que era casi lo único que alguien entendía mientras hablaba con la jerga pirata más cliché que Reborn había tenido la desgracia de escuchar. No había forma de que los verdaderos piratas hubieran dicho cosas como 'Ahoy, ¡Mis camaradas!' o '¡Aseguren las escotillas, ese imbécil llegó para llevarte al casillero de Davy Jones! ¡Lanza un tiro a través de la proa o todos seremos alimento para los peces!'

Lambo afortunadamente desapareció en una bocanada de humo rosado después de eso, y Reborn confiscó la bazooka de diez años. No quería repetir eso.

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que Reborn realmente vio el lado aterrador de Tsuna fue cuando algunos yakuzas desventurados, felizmente inconscientes de lo que estaba sobre sus cabezas, trataron de intimidar a Lambo por explotar accidentalmente la pared oeste de su edificio.

Toda la alegría habitual de Tsuna se redujo en favor de la ira fría, su rostro se torció de una manera que Reborn no había pensado que Tsuna sería capaz de hacer. El efecto fue sorprendente, de repente Tsuna pareció aterrador. Incluso Reborn decidió dar un paso atrás. Tsuna aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo, incluso si lo intentaba, pero prefería no tener que sentir esa aura fría.

Entonces, inesperadamente, hubo un pulso de frío en el aire y los yakuza comenzaron a caer en el suelo en un desmayo mortal, espumando de la boca. Cuando Tsuna fue a buscar a un Lambo lloroso, Reborn tocó a uno de los gánsteres en la cara. Realmente se habían desmayado.

 _Interesante._

.

* * *

.

Reborn estaba sentado en el avión antes de que pudiera procesar por completo el hecho de que Tsuna había decidido llevar a toda su tripulación a una 'aventura'.

Todo había comenzado con un Tsuna aburrido, un comentario descuidado de Takeshi y Ryohei incitando a todos. Para cuando Reborn se enteró de la situación, no había forma de cambiar la decisión de Tsuna y la única opción era seguirlo y asegurarse de que no lo arrestaran.

Por los comentarios de Takeshi y Ryohei, este tipo de cosas habían sucedido antes y habían pasado bastante tiempo arrastrados junto a los caprichos de Tsuna. Reborn ni siquiera quería saber qué había pasado con el calamar gigante.

Los problemas parecían seguir a Tsuna como un mal sarpullido y la primera semana del súbito viaje de campo fuera una pesadilla de daños de propiedad y fiestas salvajes. Al final se encontraron con varios enfrentamientos sobre el territorio de las pandillas, una operación de drogas y una guerra de mafia en miniatura, de todas las cosas. Reborn ahora entendía por qué Hibari se había dignado a venir, incluso cuando eso significaba que ocasionalmente tenía que tolerar la compañía de los demás (lo cual nunca terminó bien).

Tsuna también se había hecho amigo de la familia Giglio Nero y de varios miembros desconcertados de la policía italiana. (Y aunque esto era exactamente el tipo de cosas que un jefe de la mafia tenía que ser capaz de hacer, de aluna manera la forma en que Tsuna lo hizo, hizo que Reborn quisiera golpear su cabeza contra algo).

Fue durante su segunda semana cuando se encontraron con Mukuro. Su sonrisa era casi más inquietante que las cosas que dijo y el poder que emanaba, pero nada de eso logró molestar a Tsuna, quien le echó un vistazo a sus ilusiones y lo invitó a unirse a su tripulación.

—Quieres que me una a ti –dijo Mukuro con voz inexpresiva. —He abierto un camino a través de la mafia, tengo la intención de derribarte y tomar el control del mundo, ¿Y quieres que me una a ti?

Tsuna se llevó un dedo a la nariz.

—No puedes dominar el mundo, el rey de la mafia seré yo –dijo con firmeza, un indicio de amenaza en su voz.

Mukuro parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de que no estaban, de hecho, teniendo la misma conversación.

— ¿Rey… de la mafia?

—Sí. Originalmente quería ser el rey de los piratas, pero curlyburn dijo que todos los piratas de por aquí son aburridos, así que voy a ser el rey de la mafia en su lugar. Pero primero tengo que ser el jefe de Vongola, así que no puedes tener eso tampoco.

La incredulidad de Mukuro era lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesarla.

—Y cuando seas el rey de la mafia, ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

Tsuna inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y pesó por un momento. Parecía doloroso.

—Convertiré la mafia en piratas. Y luego festejaremos e iremos de aventura.

Con su rostro indescifrable, Mukuro miró a Tsuna y a Reborn (quien parecía estaba en un considerable dolor, para cualquiera que lo pudiera decir), como si tratara de descubrir si le tomaban el pelo. Entonces sonrió, el ojo rojo brillando ominosamente.

—Sabes, Tsunayoshi, creo que me _uniré_ a tu, ah, 'tripulación'.

(Esto, tenía que verlo. Tal vez el reino humano valía la pena después de todo, y si no, bueno, estaría en una posición privilegiada para apoderarse de Vongola.)

.

* * *

.

Reborn no se había sentido tan arrepentido desde el momento en que había sido maldecido con el arcoíris.

Cuando volvieron con los demás, Hayato frunció el ceño y se negó a dejar a Mukuro cerca de Tsuna, Takeshi se rió, Ryohei pensó que Mukuro era muy extremo, Lambo e I-pin no prestaron atención más allá de algunos gritos acerca de piñas, Haru y Kyoko intentaron alimentar a los tres criminales de manera adecuada, Shamal no estaba en ningún sitio a la vista y Bianchi había ignorado a todos menos a Reborn. Dino parecía preocupado, pero aceptó la decisión de Tsuna.

El verdadero problema había sido el hecho de que Hibari y Mukuro se habían irritado el uno al otro en el momento en que compartieron el espacio para respirar. La inevitable pelea había arrastrado a todos los demás a ella, destruyendo la mitad de la cuadra y dio a luz la verdadera causa del arrepentimiento de Reborn.

Al parecer, sus nuevos reclutas eran buscados por el Vindice, que había entrado en medio de los amenazadores remolinos de neblina e intentó arrestar a Mukuro y sus dos secuaces.

Tsuna había estado en desacuerdo. Con fuerza.

Lo cual había llevado a ese punto muerto, ya que los Vindice no estaban acostumbrados a una descarada indiferencia hacia su autoridad y no querían declarar la guerra contra Vongola. Sus podrían-ser-víctimas miraron a Tsuna como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, y el resto de los amigos/camaradas/tripulación/lo que sea de Tsuna estaban en un estado mixto de admiración y preparación para otra pelea.

Reborn estaba llenó de arrepentimiento. Tsuna quería luchar contra el Vindice. Por personas que conocía desde hacía unas horas.

En realidad, sus _dos_ estudiantes parecían dispuestos a pelear si de eso se trataba. O había tenido éxito en sus esfuerzos para clavar una espina en Dino, o era culpa de Tsuna.

(Tsuna. Definitivamente Tsuna. _Todo_ esto era culpa de Tsuna.)

Al final, el problema se resolvió sin derramamiento de sangre cuando los Vindice llamaron a un bebé con un pacificador transparente, murmuraron unos minutos y declararon que estaban dispuestos a pasar por alto las ofensas de Mukuro si Tsuna lo vigilaba, y aceptar deberle a Vindice un favor, recogido en algún momento en el futuro. Sin estipulaciones.

Antes de que Reborn pudiera decir una sola palabra, todavía atascado al ver el pacificador transparente, Tsuna parpadeó y dijo: —Oh, ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres? Claro.

Esta vez, Reborn golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. Solo una vez.

.

* * *

.

Para cuando volvieron a casa y encontraron a Fuuta de la Stella en la cocina de Tsuna, pidiendo refugio porque Tsuna era la persona más probable para hacerse cargo de la mafia y hacer que se volvieran a la piratería (y había un atisbo de confusión en su voz), Reborn se había recobrado y decidió que simplemente no había más remedio que ir con la corriente. Había estado tan acostumbrado a poder abrirse camino a través del objeto inmovible que Tsuna lo había arrojado a un bucle, pero todavía era el mejor sicario del mundo. Podría adaptarse.

Sin mencionar, finalmente había obtenido una especie de pista cuando se trataba de la maldición. Se la debía a Tsuna por eso, incluso si hubiera sido completamente involuntario.

Fuuta se había convertido en parte del mobiliario de la familia Sawada con poco más que un 'Sí, vale' de parte de Tsuna, y durante un tiempo las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Para lo que esa palabra valía en Namimori, de todos modos.

.

* * *

.

Al principio, Superbi Squalo se había sentido insultado porque este molesto mocoso había sido elegido por encima de Xanxus hasta el punto en que trató de ensartar a uno de los amigos del mocoso y Tsuna se _movió_ casi más rápido de lo que pudo ver. Se encontró con una espada clavada en el cemento y el pie de Tsuna presionando su muñeca. Revisó su opinión de sentirse insultado y a regañadientes impresionado.

—No te metas con mis amigos –dijo Tsuna y Squalo tuvo un fugaz pensamiento de que le mocoso era realmente un poco amenazante cuando fruncía el ceño. Pero no había pasado todo este tiempo con Xanxus solo para dejarse intimidar por mocosos, incluso si podían ganarle.

Tomó los anillos y saltó al techo.

—VOOOI, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Te eligieron a _ti_ para ser el Vongola Decimo? ¡No durarías ni un segundo contra nosotros!

Tsuna parpadeó, aparentemente había perdido toda apariencia de hostilidad en el momento en que Squalo se había retirado.

—Quiero convertirme en el rey de la mafia. No puedo hacer eso si no me convierto en el jefe de Vongola –dijo, con rostro serio y un tono completamente serio. —Si te pones en mi camino, tendré que patearte el trasero.

Squalo miró fijamente. Luego miró a Reborn, que no pareció encontrar nada extraño en la situación.

—No creas que puedes deshacerte de Tsuna tan fácilmente –dijo. —No ha habido una sola vez que haya logrado detenerlo después de que haya tomado una decisión.

Squalo hizo un ruido de 'tsch' y saltó, todavía sintiéndose vagamente inquieto y como si hubiera perdido un paso en alguna parte.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Iemitsu vio a Tsuna por primera vez en varios años, rápidamente descubrió que su hijo había olvidado toda su existencia. Tsuna tardó varios días en dejar de olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana, y todavía lo llamaba 'vagabundo-ossan' en lugar de 'papá'. Reborn parecía tomar una alegría sádica de su aprieto, e Iemitsu tenía sus sospechas sobre el por qué el resto de los amigos y subordinados de Tsuna también tomaron el apodo.

Y aunque Reborn de alguna manera había logrado que su hijo aceptara convertiste en el jefe de Vongola (algo en lo que Iemitsu estaba muy impresionado, nunca había logrado que Tsuna se rindiera a su voluntad), todavía había asuntos de los guardianes y Tsuna solo lo ignoró todo y fue decidido a sus espaldas.

Reborn resolvió el problema simplemente preguntándole a Tsuna, quien terminó eligiendo a las personas exactas en las que Iemitsu ya había pensado, aparentemente solo por instinto. Reborn estaba insufriblemente satisfecho de todo.

.

* * *

.

La semana de las batallas de los anillos fue más o menos un acto de comedia, incluso con los constantes esfuerzos de Varia para cambiar esto.

Tsuna inmediatamente se llevó bien con Lussuria y la batalla se retrasó cuando Tsuna decidió que un baile era obligatorio para celebrar su nueva amistad con 'Lucchan'. Cuando Ryohei derrotó a Lussuria hasta el punto de que necesitaba atención médica, Tsuna estaba más preocupado que el resto de Varia combinada.

El Lambo de veinte años en el futuro se presentó no solo con un abrigo y joyas piratas, sino también un parche en el ojo, un sombrero extravagante y un magnifico acento pirata, para horror y/o desconcierto del resto de la audiencia. Eso distrajo a Levi el tiempo suficiente para que Lambo terminara la batalla de un solo golpe y diera una frase con una voz inexpresiva, presumiblemente solo para agregar insulto a la herida. Reborn supuso que debería estar contento de que Lambo hubiera renunciado al menos a la jerga pirata.

A pesar del principio donde Tsuna metió su nariz y se refirió a las armas flotantes de Belphegor como 'cuchillos misteriosos', la batalla de la tormenta finalmente ofreció un auténtico drama digno de la mafia cuando los explosivos de Hayato explotaron y Tsuna saltó sin titubear para salvar a su primer oficial. Regresó sano y salvo, humeando un poco, llevando a Hayato por encima del hombro y arrastrando a Bel de la parte posterior de su abrigo. Reborn sonrió. Al menos Tsuna tenía sus prioridades en su lugar.

Por supuesto que no podía durar, no con Tsuna. Cuando Xanxus preguntó con voz burlona si a Tsuna le gustaba jugar a ser héroe, este lanzó un discurso extrañamente apasionado sobre los héroes y sobre cómo quería comer toda la carne en lugar de compartirla. La tensión se desinfló como un globo reventado.

A partir de ahí, las cosas progresaron como era de esperar. Tsuna pasó toda la batalla de la lluvia alternativamente impresionado por la pelea de espadas y lamentando que los tiburones no fueran realmente tan grandes. También trató de invitar a varios miembros de Varia para una fiesta después de la batalla e ignoró cuando rechazaron la oferta con agresividad. Teniendo la experiencia de Tsuna que le faltaba a los demás, Reborn tomó tal vez un poco de alegría sádica al ver a todos revolverse.

Cuando la batalla de Mukuro llegó, Varia entera parecía lista para destruir a Tsuna de la faz de la tierra, incluso si eso significaba que iban a perder la pelea por defecto.

.

* * *

.

Al principio, Tsuna solo parecía interesado en saber si el Gola Mosca podía cagar o no, cuando no estaba ocupado emocionándose por ver un robot. Entonces, aparentemente sin razón, parpadeó, frunció el ceño un poco y se giró hacia su tutor.

—Curlyburn. Hay una persona dentro de esa cosa –dijo con una voz inusualmente seria. —Y no lo está haciendo demasiado bien. Su voz está vacilando. ¿Puedes llamar un médico?

—Su… ¿Voz? –Reborn preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Todo lo que vive tiene una voz –dijo Tsuna y sonrió sin malicia. —Puedo escucharlo.

El misterio de la 'voz' fue resuelto cuando Hibari rompió la máquina y Vongola Nono se recuperó desde el interior. Reborn se alegró de haber decidido seguir el capricho de Tsuna. La hyper intuición realmente era algo.

.

* * *

.

La batalla del cielo emitió la clara impresión de que Xanxus estaba aprovechando tanto la oportunidad de dejar escapar un poco de presión, todo causado por Tsuna, como para ganar el título de Vongola Decimo. Reborn no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de simpatía, incluso si Xanxus había secuestrado al Noveno y había causado tantos problemas.

Después de dos horas, varias quemaduras de segundo grado, destrucción de propiedad y hielo primero creado y después derretido, Tsuna y Xanxus yacían en el suelo, ambos agotados. Tsuna sonrió, aparentemente habiendo perdido toda mala voluntad hacia Xanxus ahora que su futuro como rey de la mafia no estaba amenazado.

Xanxus hizo una mueca, pero había un toque de resignación en sus ojos.

—Si crees que alguna vez me convertiré en tu subordinado, estas delirando. Basura.

Tsuna simplemente sonrió.

—No hay forma de que intente eso. Somos iguales, ¿Verdad?

Xanxus tardó varios segundos en recuperarse de la impresión antes de que fuera y sorprendiera a todos los demás al estallar en carcajadas.

—Supongo que hay peores basuras que tú.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna no tardó ni siquiera dos semanas en encontrarse en una situación de peligro mortal mientras usaba el anillo del Cielo Vongola, y nadie estaba seguro de cómo logró pasar la prueba. Tal vez a Primo le gustaban los piratas.

.

* * *

.

Reborn apenas había logrado transmitir la nueva información sobre el pacificador transparente a sus compañeros Arcobaleno cuando el hombre usando el sombrero de hierro los contactó a todos en sus sueños. Por la mañana, despertó sintiéndose enojado y frustrado en lugar de rejuvenecido. Incluso si él no desconfiaba cada palabra de la boca del hombre, la sincronización era demasiado sospechosa.

Saltó a la cama de Tsuna y examinó su rostro durmiente. Tsuna estaba babeando sobre su almohada y medio tumbado en el suelo.

Reborn suspiró, solo un poco.

¿Qué había logrado enseñarle a Tsuna, al final? El chico se ocupaba de su propia gente como su fuera su segunda naturaleza, era encantador de una manera molesta, tenía excelentes instintos dentro y fuera de la batalla y sabía cómo liderar a la gente. Y simplemente no había forma de que Tsuna pudiera ser forzado a adoptar alguna apariencia de sofisticación o aprender matemáticas. O forzado a _cualquier cosa_ , punto. Él sería el jefe de la mafia que llevaría la camisa abierta y ni siquiera sabría que era el dueño de la oficina.

Reborn solo había llevado a Tsuna hacia sus llamas, y lo había empujado ligeramente fuera de su curso original en la vida (que fue, por desgracia, probablemente también su mayor logro hasta la fecha). Eso era todo.

¿Habría algún punto en pedirle a Tsuna que luchara por él? Su estudiante, por supuesto, también trataría de salvar a Reborn y se negaría a rendirse ante lo imposible, incluso si muriera en el proceso. Tsuna era alguien que solo moriría sin remordimientos. Pero si Reborn no le preguntaba a Tsuna, era probable que atravesara el problema por su cuenta y lo arruinara aún más.

.

* * *

.

La Batalla de los Representantes logró desmoronarse en la implosión más espectacular que Reborn había presenciado. El Vindice se involucró en todo el asunto ni dos días después, e intentó pedir el favor que Tsuna les había prometido.

Cuando Bermuda explicó el alcance de la situación, Tsuna de alguna manera se la arregló para forma una especie de imagen coherente (para sorpresa considerable de Reborn), pero como era de esperar se negó a siquiera considerar la idea de sacrificar a su tutor para matar a Checkerface

Y de alguna manera, todo funcionó. Los Vindice fueron derrotados uno por uno y el misterioso Checkerface resultó ser el tío Kawahira. Los frascos que remplazarían a los pacificadores fueron tomados por Bermuda y la maldición se rompió (mayormente).

Cuando Reborn le preguntó a Tsuna cómo había arreglado todo el asunto, Tsuna parpadeó y sonrió tanto que dolía mirar.

—Solo soy bueno luchando, así que le pedí a Talbot-ossan que inventara a algo para salvarte mientras yo me hacía cargo de los chicos vendados y del tipo del tablero de ajedrez. No hay forma de que abandone a mi amigo, Reborn.

Reborn miró el rostro sonriente de Tsuna, preguntándose cuándo había comenzado también a seguir a Tsuna.

(Le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta de que Tsuna finalmente lo había llamado por su nombre.)

.

* * *

.

Daemon Spade observó a Tsuna y deseó poder golpearse la cabeza contra algo duro. Había pasado incontables décadas, incluso siglos, moldeando y puliendo a Vongola en un poder sin rival, y Tsuna era el epítome de lo que él veía como debilidad, tratando de hacer amigos primero y solo peleando si era provocado primero. Y sin embargo, de alguna manera, Vongola nunca había sido más grande o más influyente.

Otra cosa a tener cuenta era que, si intentaba hacerse cargo, tendría que tratar con Tsuna. Miró al idiota, que se había quedado dormido debajo de la mesa después de terminar una comida para una semana. Roncaba y babeaba en el piso.

Caramente no valía la pena. Tsuna probablemente ni siquiera apreciaría los detalles cuidadosamente arreglados de su plan.

Daemon suspiró, salió del cuerpo de Julie Katou y desapareció del mundo de los vivos.

Esto causo mucha confusión al principio, cuando Julie repentinamente se despertó y se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido durante las últimas semanas, lo que hizo que varios viejos secretos salieran a la luz. Tsuna permaneció ignorante de todo el asunto, mientras que la carga de trabajo de su padre se duplicó de repente.

.

* * *

.

La ceremonia de herencia se desarrolló sin problemas, a menos que uno contara la pelea masiva e inevitable que comenzó con una tonfa en la cara de alguien y termino con el lanzagranadas de Lambo.

Reborn todavía contaba todo como un éxito rotundo, teniendo estándares considerablemente más bajos que el Noveno y todos sus guardianes, que parecían estar sufriendo ataque cardiacos leves.

Reborn también creció tres pulgadas en la última semana y logró engañar a su estudiante para que usara un traje para la ocasión, así que tal vez tenía suficientes razones para sentirse realizados.

.

* * *

.

Tres meses después de su iniciación como Vongola Decimo, Tsuna se aburrió y emprendió una aventura. Desafortunadamente, no había pensado en informar a nadie más de esto, y la única razón por la que la gente en la sede de Vongola no destruyo el lugar para buscarlo fue porque había ido a la cocina para pedir un 'bento pirata' antes de que se fuera.

Reborn había dejado de preocuparse a este punto. Tsuna haría lo que quisiera, y al menos había logrado reunir personas que pudieran mantener Vongola en funcionamiento sin su constante aporte. Sabía cómo luchar y cómo sobrevivir en la naturaleza. Estaría bien.

Fue en este momento que recordó en qué tipo de cosas podía meterse Tsuna si no le supervisaban, maldijo como marinero y salió corriendo del edificio, apenas deteniéndose para arrastrar a todos los guardianes de Tsuna con él.

Sorprendentemente, Tsuna _solo_ se había involucrado en un golpe de estado menor de la famiglia Gesso y rápidamente se hizo amigo del muy sospechoso nuevo jefe conocido como Byakuran. Como era de esperar, Hibari odiaba las agallas del hombre a primera vista. Lo que fue más sorprendente fue que Mukuro estuvo de acuerdo y los dos se llevaron bien por primera vez en sus vidas. Todos los demás estaban incómodos con la vista.

Byakuran se limitó a sonreír, algo menos misterioso y más espeluznante que Mukuro.

Ahora, que se diga que Byakuran _había_ tenido la intención de seguir las instrucciones de su yo futuro para alcanzar la dominación mundial. Pero Tsuna parecía más interesante.

El mundo de la mafia nunca descubrió que bala habían esquivado inadvertidamente ese día.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Tsuna eventualmente (de alguna manera) logró convertiste en el rey de la mafia, Reborn meramente negó con la cabeza, resignado y comenzó a buscar información sobre piratería. Había aprendido la lección sobre tratar de detener a Tsuna, pero sería divertido ver al resto de la mafia intentarlo.

Y, bueno, al menos su cuerpo podía manejar la un trago de nuevo. Probablemente habría ron involucrado.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Encuentro esto un poco recortado y no alcanzo todo el potencial de la idea de Luffy reencarnado como Tsuna, pero tengo suficiente en mi plato con otras cosas y tuve que sacarme esto de la cabeza.

Además solo quería escribir a Reborn (que es el peor tirano) chocando con Luffy (que nunca escucha a nadie). El resultado final fue que Reborn dejó de tratar de remodelar a Tsuna y aprendió como redirigirlo. Un poco.

Siempre he pensado que las referencias de Hibari a carnívoros y herbívoros se refiere más a la voluntad de luchar y la sed de sangre que a la capacidad (aunque eso también cuenta). Luffy no es maliciosos por naturaleza, pero le gustan sus peleas y, literalmente, siempre come carne. De ahí al clasificación.

Si alguna vez encuentro la motivación, podría ampliar las otras aventuras que Tsuna tendría en el curso de convertirse en el rey de la mafia. Simplemente pensé que bastantes de los conflictos originales de Tsuna no podrían suceder con Tsuna al timón. Como si alguna vez tirara sus problemas en su yo más joven, por ejemplo, así que el arco del futuro estaba fuera. (Byakuran todavía puede ir por la dominación mundial. No es uno para la lealtad real en mi mente.)

El arco de Daemon Spade fue casi descartado porque simplemente no me gusto.

 **Notasl del traductor:**

Sí, sé que debería ponerme con las traducciones que YA tengo, pero encuentro estos fanfics tan buenos que no puedo evitarlo... *Suspiro* En realidad no me arrepiento, aparte me sirve como regalo por el cumpleaños de Luffy (5/5).

Y, ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Este fic es muy bueno, no me imaginaba un xover como este en realidad, y concuerdo con la autora respecto a que es 'corto y no alcanza todo el potencial'. A mi parecer tiene mucho. Recemos porque erimies algún día haga más de esto.

En fin, gracias por leer. See you soon!

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora, pueden encontarla aquí como**_ **erimies** **.**


End file.
